gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Malaria
Operation Malaria is a joint Military Operation between The 5th Reich, Swarm, and the USSR. The Landing Zone is Between Coastal Cameroon and the Southern Tip of Africa. The Mittleafrika Plan The Mittleafrika Plan is a planned operation for both the Swarm and the 5th Reich to begin African Empires. The List of Territories to be distributed are as follows: Dutecheus Mittleafrika *Cameroon *DRC *Congo *Angola *Zambia *Gabon *Equatorial Genuia *Rwanda *Burundi *C.A.R *Malawi The Swarm Territories *Northern Somalia *Eritrea *Djibouti *Ethiopia *South Africa *Namibia *Botswana *Lesotho USSR Concessions * Togo * Nigeria Gamer Territories These territories are being gifted to the Gamers to provide a sea connection to their Ugandan troops. * Kenya * Southern Somalia * Madagascar * Burkina Faso * Ghana * Cote d'Ivoire Void Hand Territories * Tanzania * Senegal * Mali * Sierra Leone * Liberia * Guinea * Egypt * Tunisia * Morocco * Gambia * Guinea-Bissau * Sudan/south Sudan * Libya * Algeria * Mauritania * Uganda * Chad * Niger * Mozambique Battleplan Phase 1 - "Operation Pasta" In spite of everything every colonizer has learned throughout history, the Swarm will launch a full force attack with Millions of Troops against the Horn, at the Djibouti, Somali land, and Somali Landing Points. Armored Support won't be used during this offensive, due to there being little Furry Military Presence there. The TailBiters guerrilla regiment will be placed in the horn with the Swarm by Ethiopia and Somalia. The Marksman Regiment will also be there along with the band. The Germans will Invade through Eritrea using Panzer tanks, with the Luftwaffe providing Air Support. These troops will meet with Forces in Uganda, attacking through Kenya and Somalia, and then marching down further South to meet up with Boer Offensive Troops in Angola and Malawi. Phase 2 - "Boer Offensive" Troops will Advance through the Gamer Foothold in South Africa. They will move up through Angola up to Malawi, Encircling Furries in Rhodesia. They will use the Air Force as the Main Tool to navigate through more mountainous regions of the Horn, and the Navy will blockade the Horn and prevent Supplies from Europe and Asia Coming In. Phase 3 - "Congo Basin Rush" The Air Force will begin to Bomb the Areas around the Congo Basin, and then Troops will move in through the Unprotected Jungle using A.J.C.T.s to clear Paths for the Troop Transports. The New plan A new plan was set up after the first one failed that involved mainly the 5th Reich. This is the plan: Phase 1 - “The Blitz“ A few bombing runs will occur on captured and lost territory to minimize infantry casualties. Pillboxes and Tanks as well as anti tank guns and flak emplacements will be destroyed. Small units of Fallschirmjäger will also drop in after the aircraft attack Phase 2 - “Landings“ Infantry and Tanks will land in east and south of Africa and make straight Lines across the Enemy forces that would look like the top Part of an H. More reinforcements would take camp and set up command units and other important assets Phase 3 - “Encirclement“ The remaining forces will encircle the remaining enemy forces and place a siege. Trenches would be dug as well to keep troops safe. Airfields would most likely be built during this period to continue bombing the encircled area until they surrender Phase 4 - “Dig In“ After Breaking the encirclement and finally taking the middle section of Africa, troops would dig permanent trenches to halt any counter-attacks. The first airfields could also be completed during this period, and so would ports. The remaining forces would get supply drops to make sure they don’t get any counterattacks from the north. After the completion of this step, the operation would be considered a victory. The Swarm Engineering Core will come along to assist the Troops in building of critical facilities. Gas 69 will be used to disinfect areas of UwUiliser Timeline of Events September 17th * 3:22 PM - The Swarm Takes Positions for Operation Pasta and the Boer Offensive. The Void Hands begin taking the North September 18th * 8:01 A.M. - Operation Pasta begins in the Horn. The Air Force is en Route the 5th Reich, Swarm, And USSR make landfall. * 9:12 A.M. - The First Resistance is felt, but falls as the Force is 1/15th the Size of the Swarm Detachment * 9:33 A.M. - Forces Arrive in Djibouti, and get halted as the Country is heavily defended. * 9:41 A.M. - Void Hand Reinforcements arrive down the Nile and begin Hammering at Abyssinia * 10:48 A.M. - Abbis Ababa is captured. Djibouti's outer defenses are rammed through. * 10:54 A.M. - All Forces in Djibouti are kicked back out of the City * 11:04 A.M. - Soviets Suprise the exaughsted Furry Forces in Southern Somalia with a Surprise Attack. * 11:06 A.M. - The Boer Offensive has Started. * 12:34 P.M. - The Boer Offensive stops short of Lesotho, because of bad weather and road conditions. * 1:45 P.M. - The Horn Troops are halted by Furry Defenses. September 19th * 1:33 A.M. - A Swarm Surprise attack in the Horn allows them to Break into Eastern Africa. * 2:27 A.M. - Agreements with Native African Tribes allows the Swarm to breeze through most of East Africa, although they halt the Forward assault to close Pockets of Furry Troops. * 9:22 A.M. - Furries drive the Swarm back out of East Africa into the South of the Horn. * 11:30 A.M. the 5th Reich Afrika Korps retakes East Africa using Blitzkrieg tactics * 12:44 P.M. - The Swarm and Tailbiters are beaten back when Sudanese Reinforcements arrive in the Horn and drive them all the way back to Addis Abbaba. * 1:33 P.M. - A Furry Water Invasion from the Arabian Peninsula into north Somalia succeeds, and encircles Tailbiters on the Somalian Coast, fighting Furry Pirates. * 6:30 P.M. -The 5th Reich launches a Rescue effort for the Tailbiters. Using their superior H-45 class Battleships the furry pirates are sunk and the Tailbiters are saved. September 20th * 2:33 A.M. - The First Battle of Addis Ababa Occurs, Swarm is pushed out of Ethiopia into Djibouti and Eritriea. * 4:54 A.M. - Furries are pulled from South Africa, allowing Boer Offensive Troops to Swarm (Pun Intended) in. * 6:37 A.M. - The Last Swarm Android Tracker is destroyed in the Horn. The Swarm Refocuses Tactics on the Boer Offensive. * 9:15 P.M. - Boer Offensive Troops are Crushed. Every Android is Destroyed. The Few Gamer Troops left commit die. September 22nd * 10:54 - Erich Von Bleinspeiler goes full strategist mode and sends his Navy to cut off all furry supply lines going to Afrika and sends his troops back to Africa and capture more territory With orders to kill every single furry in sight. “This Operation ain’t over Till all the furries in Africa die a painful death for what they did to our men” -Erich Von Bleinspeiler. * 10:56 A.M. - The Swarm Joins Bleinspeiler's counterattack and set the Attack for Western Somalia. The first bombing runs are a success and the water landings from a beach head on the 3 landing zones. The invasion of Somalia begins and phase 2 is almost finished. * 2:17 P.M. - The Invasion of Somalia is a success. The furries try to counterattack but are cut Down by 5th Reich machine gun and mortar Fire. The furries retreat to Sudan. The H formation the 5th Reich was aiming for is successful and phase 3 begins shortly after. * 10:15 P.M. - After an 8 Hour delay. The 5th Reich encircles the middle force of Africa and Phase 3 officially begins. Bombing runs continue to destroy those trapped in the encirclement and preparation for Phase 4 September 23rd * 2:09 P.M. - Forces begin pushed into the encircled furry troops. The 5th Reich starts digging permanent trenches using methods and diagrams to replicate those in the western front in the First World War. Pill boxes and other heavier fortifications are built on the northern line to prevent a counter attack. Stukas are used for bombing the encircled troops as Heinkes are also used because of the big bomb load of the Heinkel and psycological warfare of the Jericho trumpets. September 24th * 4:17 P.M. - The encircled troops become more and more demoralized and eventually, The 5th Reich sends infantry. Phase 4 officially begins as troops are dug in. A small counter attack from the north is blocked by trenches and aircraft and are forced to retreat. The furries try to counterattack again but the 5th Reich is ready with their newest Tank called Projekt Anschluss, an experimental Tank the 5th Reich has been working on for the past few day. It’s the first time Projekt Anschluss ever sees combat. The furries try to fight back with their biggest Anti-Tank guns but they don’t do any damage to the Tank and are beaten back by the tank supported by 5th Reich infantry and Stuka Divebombers. * 6:09 P.M. - Void hands and 5th Reich begin using Gas 69 * 6:30 P.M. - Billious of the Void Hands is seen advancing into Sudan and south Sudan with an army of Revenants and Uruk-hai. In a panic, the Furries are caught off guard and defeated by the wave of demented creatures in the Black Army of the Void Hand Empire. Billious then travels to the Ugandan Knuckles tribe and offers them a place in his empire, they accept as long as the queen is his adopted daughter. Billious agrees to this. * 6:35 P.M. - Hephestion the Strong, 2nd General of the Dwemmer army, advances toward Libya, Algeria, and Mauritania. Gathering aid from local tribes, they cut through them like a Blitzkrieg. September 25th * 3:24 P.M. - The TailBiters Airforce come in, bombing furry territory. Two of the planes get shot down by furry artillery, resulting in the two planes flying into furry territory and causing larger explosions. F for the Fallen Planes. * 4:45 P.M. - The encircled troops finally surrender. Phase 3 is over and Phase 4 is almost done. * 7:35 P.M. - Phase 4 is officially completed. 5th Reich Soldiers celebrate in the night dancing to German and Soviet Folk music. A grand playing of Yablochko by the TailBiters Band is held, along with vodka and dancing. It carries out into the night, the accordions and the signing being heard from the neighboring country of Ethiopia. September 26th * 12:39 A.M. - After the fall of Somalia the furries, although weakened and starving by the 5th Reich Navy cutting off furry supply lines to Africa, send their guards out to the borders of Sudan in case of Invasion. * 2:30 A.M. - Furry guards report “weird sounds” coming from beyond the southern border of Sudan. * 3:40 A.M. - The Guards become more and more concerned of the sounds and send out scouts to investigate. * 4:20 A.M. - The scouts finally find that the “weird sounds” are actually the sounds of over 500,000 5th Reich soldiers and Tanks marching towards Sudan while Singing ”Unterwegs” an old East German marching song. The Furry guards knowing they’re outnumbered, retreat further into Sudan, thus falling victim to Billious's hungry Uruk-hai that patrol the borders. * 4:30 A.M. - 5th Reich soldiers stumble on a feeding frenzy of Uruk-hai soldiers feasting on the roasted flesh of the Furry guards. They calmly avoid the ravenous beasts who seem uninterested in anything but the food they were currently eating. * 7:20 A.M. - The Invasion of Sudan officially begins. The 5th Reich meet little to no resistance since most of the furries in Sudan have already starved to death or were killed by cannibalistic tribes in Sudan. The 5th Reich troops managed to avoid being eaten by the tribesmen by giving them the dead bodies of the furries that were killed in the battle of Somalia. * 6:00 A.M. - The Void hands converge on Chad, invading it and claiming it for their empire, word has gotten back that the Furry Fiji islands were also being invaded by the Void Hand navy, lead by Ltd.Andrew of the Royal Guard. * 2:51 P.M. - After aiding in the conquest of Sudan four hours earlier, The 5th Reich invades Ethiopia only to find that the furries defending the borders have already starved to death. Their bodies on the ground with their arms grabbing their stomachs tightly and their faces contorted in expressions of pain.”it was a scene straight out of a horror movie” said one of the 5th Reich soldiers of the 83rd Wehrmacht Battalion. * 2:53 P.M. - The 5th Reich discovers that Tanzania wasn't touched in the operation and still remains a Void Hand territory. The Void Hands begin claim south Sudan and Sudan, no one bats an eye because only 12% of the Uruk-hai soldiers are fed and none are leaving Sudan, Chad, or Uganda. And no one really wants to get involved with the Uruk-hai. * 3:10 P.M. - The Dwemmer army, lead by Captain Hephestion of the royal guard, begins invading Niger and Mozambique. * 4:10 P.M. - The invasion of Niger and Mozambique is a success. * 6:30 P.M. - The 5th invades Zimbabwe And are met with some of the heaviest resistance from the furries, the 5th Reich had ever seen, as it the last country the furries have in Africa. The Soviets join in on the invasion. In the meantime, the gamers invade Yemen, Cote D'Ivoire, Benin, Ghana, and Burkina Faso. September 27th 7:12 A.M. - The 5th Reich and the Soviets invasion of Zimbabwe is successful, along with the Gamers invasion of Yemen, Cote D’Ivoire, Benin, Ghana, And Burkina Faso. Officially taking Africa for the Gamers Alliance And UGSR And ending Operation Malaria one And for all. The 5th Reich teams up with the Void Hand Empire in order to prevent furry counterattacks by building some of the strongest Coastal Defenses the World has ever seen, with gigantic Concrete Walls with Guard towers up on top and Anti-Ship cannons and Heavy Machine Guns, missile launchers, Anti Aircraft Guns, Surface to Air Missiles and many more on every single coast of Africa.Category:Battles Category:Major Battles Category:Current Events Category:Operations